Dusk
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty forms a new and interesting friendship. Oh and there's some action and adventure too. A Matt & Kitty story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters. I just like to make stuff up. On with the show.

In the fading light, Matt paused on his long ride home and looked out over the endless prairie. It was dusk, no longer day but not yet night, and the stillness made him hold his breath. He pictured Dodge City. The business of the day would be over, but nightlife not ready to appear. It was an in between time, a time of day he and Kitty valued sharing. For 10 or 15 minutes, while time stood still around them, they'd sit in the back of the Long Branch and talk, just the two of them. Then Kitty would have to set up for the night and he'd have to get back to work, but those few minutes lifted their spirits and eased their minds.

Matt shifted in his saddle. When Kitty's spirit and soul were sorely tested, dusk was one of the things that reminded her of the small treasures that made life good.

He flicked the reins. Time was wasting. He had to get home.

Dodge City

All was quiet in the Long Branch. The afternoon customers were gone and the night crowd hadn't arrived. With the saloon girls and bartenders on break, Kitty was alone in the Long Branch. She sat a small table in the back surrounded by Matt's absence. He was on his first real trip since Jude Bonner and his dog soldiers. Six months had passed since that horror - half a year - but it was still all too easy to conjure up the sneering, hateful faces of the men who held her down while Bonner raped her. She'd struggled, kicked, bit and screamed for as long as she had the strength, but after a while, as each man took his turn, all she could do was try to send her mind to another place.

Recovery was a battle to say the least. Matt stayed close. He held her, reassured her, dried her tears and tried to make her smile. Months went by, and he managed to stay in town. Then the wire came ordering him away. She saw the worry in his eyes, "Matt, it's your job."

"Isn't that my line?" He tried to smile with little success.

"Matt, we've been doing a pretty damn good job of putting Bonner behind us. It's been six months. This is the next step. It's part of re-claiming our lives."

Now, sitting alone in her saloon she kept Matt's image fixed in her mind. After the hell of Bonner and his dog soldiers, it was Matt's love that reminded her that she wanted and needed to live. Six months after that hell, the bruises on her body were all but gone, the bullet wound was almost healed, and her soul – well – her soul would always carry a scar. The miracle was that the scar was changing. Like a rock under a waterfall, the sharp edges were slowly getting worn away. Yet still, moments of fear and panic rose up in her throat without warning, and nightmares claimed her just often enough to make going to sleep an act of courage. She wanted Matt home, and thankfully she knew he would be soon.

"Oh Kitty." A lilting voice cut through the quiet. Kitty looked to the top of the stairs and was pleased to see a striking, dark haired woman smiling down.

"Molly, you're early for work."

"I was ready and bored, and I figured you'd be here." She started down the stairs. "It seems you're always sitting at that table this time of day."

Kitty smiled softly, "I like to enjoy the glowing light, and the peace and quiet of dusk."

"I know what you mean. My mama always said there was a magic to this time of day that left space for possibilities." Molly grinned, "As a kid I had no idea what she meant, but it was the only time of day she wasn't a grouch, so I loved it."

Kitty laughed. She loved having Molly around. She'd arrived just hours after Matt left 10 days ago and made quite an entrance into the saloon. She'd marched in wearing a bright red dress, black hair piled in curls and silver bracelets dangling from both wrists. "Hello Miss Russell, I understand you own this place. I'm Molly McLaughlin. I'm looking for work and by the looks of this crowd, you could use another woman." Noting the word "woman" instead of the usual "girl," she looked Molly up and down. Molly had a glint in her eyes, "I'm aware of my age, mid 30's, but I know my way around a gambling table, bar and bedroom a lot better than any girl. I can handle men and situations. I'm still good looking, if I do say so myself. Just like you're a good-looking woman who blew out 20 candles on her birthday cake some time ago." Kitty laughed and hired her on the spot. Within days Molly McLaughlin was a valued employee and a friend.

Kitty stood. "Molly, I'm glad you came down early. I can use some company, and look at you. You're wearing another lovely necklace. You have such beautiful jewelry."

Molly laughed. "Thanks, it's funny considering my mother is totally anti-adornment. The only jewelry she owns is her wedding ring. Not that that did her any good, my father walked out when I was a baby."

"I didn't know that Molly." Kitty's eyes grew sympathetic. "My father was pretty useless too. Do you see your mother often?"

"No, in fact it's been a number of years. We've never seen eye to eye on things, as you might imagine. I'm sure she's still on the farm in Missouri praying for me." Molly lifted a hand, "Not that I mind anybody praying for me, it's just annoying to watch. Come on, let's set up and I'll tell you about a midget I worked for in San Francisco - called himself Short John Silver."

Kitty laughed. Molly was such fun. Even her endless questions were fun to answer. She'd heard of the notorious Dodge City and its so-called "town tamer" Matt Dillon, before she arrived, and was curious about every detail. Frankly, it was nice to be able to talk to a woman her own age about Matt. She didn't reveal anything too personal, but she suspected a woman of Molly McLaughlin's experience could read between the lines. What of it? She and Matt were certainly the worst kept secret in Kansas.

Matt

Matt rode on in the dark before reluctantly admitting it was best to stop for the night. His horse was worn out, and anyway, riding on a cloudy, moonless night was a recipe for veering off course.

He stopped under some big trees, confident he'd reach Dodge before Kitty had cause to worry. He'd sent a telegram saying he'd be back tonight or tomorrow, and he was close enough to arrive mid-morning at the latest.

Leaving Kitty had been tough, but she assured him she'd be fine and reminded him she hadn't had a "bad night" in weeks. On bad nights she trembled in bed and cried inconsolably. The early sun would appear before she fell into an exhausted sleep. At first, every night was a bad night and he did all he could to help her. He'd be up half the night with drunken cowboys and the rest of the night assuring Kitty that he loved her, and that Bonner and his men were dead. Doc starting fretting about him. Between his job and looking after Kitty, he barely had time to eat or sleep. Doc kept telling him he'd be no good to Kitty if he wore himself into the ground, but his old friend didn't know the true cause of his weariness. It was guilt. Guilt and despair at his own weakness were eating away at him. He knew damned well that the only way to protect Kitty from vengeful men who hated him, was to leave her. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Over and over again he came close to wiring the War Department to ask for a transfer. He was sure he'd be offered another territory, and would accept it as soon as Kitty was back on her feet. That was his plan, but every time he headed towards the telegraph office his courage failed. He was on his way again when he found himself veering to Doc's office.

"Doc, Bonner happened to Kitty because of me. You've seen her courage and strength. Well Doc, I don't have the courage to do the right thing. The best way I can protect her is to leave her, but - but I – well, I'm counting on you to give me a push. Drag me to that telegraph office if that's what it takes."

The look in Matt's tired eyes squeezed Doc's heart and he silently pointed to a chair. Matt sunk into it and Doc put a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, listen to me. Bonner failed because of what you and Kitty have. Don't let him succeed from the grave."

"What do you mean?"

The bottled up rage in Doc erupted. "Damn him to hell. That black-hearted bastard wanted to destroy you both, but he failed. He couldn't destroy Kitty's love for you and he couldn't turn you into a murderer."

Doc slowly let out a breath. "Matt, leaving Kitty would rip your heart out, but you'd do it if you thought it best for her. I'm saying it would destroy you both and give the devil a victory. Forget sending any telegram. Do you hear me? By golly Matt, I know you want to do what's right and what's best for Kitty. I'll tell you what's right and what's best. Go to her and hold her, remind her that the black-hearted scum failed. Then rest together, both of you rest."

That was months ago and now, not for the first time, Matt thanked his lucky stars for granting him such a wise and true friend.

He unfurled his bedroll beneath a tree, tugged off his boots and set his gun belt to the side. He'd be up and on his way by daybreak. Sleep came quickly.

SNAP

Matt's eyes sprang open. Someone was there.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Matt heard a branch above him snap, and knew it wasn't an animal or the wind. He peered up into darkness and pointed his gun towards the sound.

"Who's there?"

Branches shifted.

A noosed dropped down over his head and tightened around his neck. He dropped his gun and gripped the tightening the rope with both hand. His face reddened as he desperately pulled against the noose to keep it open.

It went slack.

A larger noose dropped over his body to his knees and was yanked. His knees buckled. Thrown on the ground, he reached for the gun he'd dropped. A boot kicked it away. He looked up into the barrel of a rifle.

Dodge

Long Branch was packed and Molly McLaughlin's charm was turned up to full throttle.

She gracefully made her way around the room wearing a smile, while assessing every situation and reading every face.

She set a tray on the bar, "Sam, a bottle of whisky and 3 glasses, please. Make it the expensive stuff. I have my eye on a couple of cowboys who will want to show off by spending big when they ask me to join them.

A smile crossed Sam's craggy face, "Sure thing Molly."

She looked up at the amiable bartender, "Sam, you call me Molly but you call Kitty, Miss Kitty, why is that?"

"Well I-I-I don't mean any disrespect. I guess it's just that Miss Kitty owns the place. I'll call you Miss Molly if you want."

Molly grabbed the tray and winked, "I'm teasing, Sam. Just promise that if I ever own the place you'll call me Miss Molly."

Sam laughed and Molly smiled coyly before taking the tray to the two cowboys. Sure enough they were eager to pretend to be more than ranch hands, by spending a week's pay on a bottle of whiskey. As expected, they invited her to join them. She sat and feigned interest in them, but kept an eye on the men at the gambling tables. Two hours later the cowboys were gone, and the big poker winner was following her upstairs like an eager puppy. When she was finished with him, he was breathless, sweaty and grinning. She asked for a good price, and he happily paid. He would have paid more, but he was drunk and she didn't want him waking up with regrets. You never knew when your future would depend on a customer. That's how things had started with Liam. Her future would be rosy soon, but in the meantime there was no reason to burn bridges.

She shoved the cash in a draw. She'd give Kitty the Long Branch cut in the morning. A deal was a deal. She got a salary for downstairs work and handed over 25% of money she got for any upstairs work she chose to do. It was fair, and Kitty was very pleased with the money she'd been bringing in. Molly smiled to herself. Bless the Long Branch and its bank account.

She looked into the mirror and her smile dissolved. A few grey hairs were mixed in with her black tresses. She quickly plucked them out and thought about how lucky Kitty was. Redheads didn't go gray as early as most. Kitty was lucky in a lot of ways. She'd somehow had become a saloon owner, and had that Marshal Dillon as the man in her life. They weren't married, but from what she picked up from Kitty and folks around town, Dillon was a special man. Kitty had something special about her too, something deep and powerful. When two people like that connected maybe a real and forever kind of love could happen.

Molly scowled into the mirror. She was getting dreamy and silly. That kind of love didn't happen in real life. It was stuff made up in fairy tales and dime novels.

Matt

Matt shifted his eyes from the barrel of the rifle to the eyes of the pale, auburn haired man holding it. "Who are you, what do you want?"

The young man smiled. "First, I wanted to show how easily I could have killed you. That was just for fun. You'll understand the rest soon enough."

The man kept his rifle trained on Matt while swiftly tying his ankles together and wrists behind his back. When he was satisfied that Matt couldn't move he spoke with mock formality and offered a little bow, "Sir, I am Daniel McLaughlin, son of Liam McLaughlin. You are United States Marshal Matthew Dillon. I realize you've killed a lot of men and probably have forgotten most, but I am sure you remember my father. He told you some interesting things."

The instant Daniel mentioned Liam, Matt saw the family resemblance.

"You are still alive, marshal, because I need you to tell me where my father's money is."

"How would I know where any money is?" Matt was genuinely surprised.

Daniel shook his head. "You know damn well that my father had some unusual sources of income. That money is buried in various locations and you know where those locations are."

"It seems you know how your father got his money. What makes you think a lawman would know where it is?"

"Dillon, I questioned the doctor in Hays. The man you brought my father to after you shot him. You were with my father when he died. He was an Irishman through and through, and would have wanted to clear his conscious before he died. He told you where to find the money. I'm sure of it."

Matt stared blankly at Daniel.

"So, I'll have to get it out of you the hard way." Daniel sighed. "No matter, the luck of the Irish is on my side."

Daniel started to walk away, but turned back. "I think I'll give the luck of the Irish a bit of a boost." He smashed his rifle butt into Matt's head. Matt felt blood trickle down the side of his face before everything went black. Daniel reached over and ripped the badge from the unconscious lawman's shirt and walked away humming an Irish folk tune.

Kitty

It was well past midnight when Kitty sighed and set aside the magazine she'd been mindlessly flipping through. She was restless and tired at the same time but there was nothing to do but make a serious attempt to go to sleep. She climbed into bed and lifted the creased paper that was sitting on her nightstand. It was the telegram Matt had sent 2 days before. She fingered it without reading the words. She knew them by heart.

 _All went well. Be back late Thursday night or Friday before dusk. Matt_

She'd taken comfort in that short message, and Matt's mention of dusk had warmed her, but something had changed. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

Molly

Molly climbed into bed thinking about Liam. She'd spotted the pot-bellied Irishman when she was working in the White Horse Saloon in Topeka. He was a regular customer with an odd pattern. He'd drink and gamble every night for months, disappear for few days, return and start up again. What intrigued her was his behavior when he lost. He simply shook the winner's hand, smiled and walked away. That's why she wanted him as a customer. Soon after she made that decision he was visiting her nightly. One night he was so stinking drunk he started crying about his late, loving wife Tess. His belly shook and tears ran down his red, pudgy face.

"My Tess, how I miss her."

"Oh Liam, I'm so sad for you." She rubbed her hand down his back. "You shouldn't be alone."

He wiped his sleeve across his runny nose. "We'll I ain't exactly alone. My son visits regular."

"I'm sure he does, honey." She worked her hand down his waistband, "I just mean a man like you shouldn't be without a wife, a caring wife."

He looked at her through bleary eyes, moaning with pleasure at her touch. "Oh yes, I n-n-need a wife. You should be my wife."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when she guided him to bed, and ran off to get the justice of the peace. She woke two saloon girls to be witnesses. Before a bleary eyed justice and two prostitutes in nightgowns, Liam slurred his vows and signed the papers.

The best part was that when he woke up, he wasn't upset. He figured it was fate. She quickly gathered her things and moved into his fine house just outside of Topeka. He didn't love her, but he loved having sex with her and adored having a beautiful woman on his arm when he walked around town. It didn't matter that she couldn't cook or clean, he had money to pay for help. And every few months he disappeared for a few days and she didn't have to worry about looking perfect and pleasing him in bed.

It was a great life. A life that was ruined by Matt Dillon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Wee Hours of the Morning

Molly

Molly yanked herself from her dream and ran a palm across her lips. Dreaming of sex with Liam was as bad the real thing – she could smell his liquored breath, taste his slobbering lips, and feel his budging belly as he frantically satisfied himself.

She sat up and pushed her hair away from her sweaty face. Sex with Liam had been a job before and during marriage. Marriage, however, was a better deal. It meant a fine home and a constant flow of money. She never asked where that money came from. It was of no concern of hers. She was set for life, so she thought. Then one day, after Liam had been gone for a few days, she got that letter from the state of Kansas. The one that started with: _We regret to inform you…_ The letter didn't mention Dillon by name, but the newspapers did. The stories were scant on details about the Liam and his crimes, but made it clear that it was the brave US Marshal Matt Dillon that had rid the territory of another criminal. Maybe the marshal was just doing a job, but her life style and security were snatched away by him. Things had to be set right.

She heard a sound from Kitty's room and pressed her ear against their adjoining walls.

"Matt, oh Matt."

The deep-throated pleasure in Kitty's voice disturbed Molly, but she wasn't sure why. She got out of bed, poured herself a shot of whiskey, tossed it back and poured another.

Kitty

Kitty moaned as she felt Matt lips linger on the sweet spot above her collarbone. His hand moved up her thigh, gently massaging her tender flesh until he felt her wetness. "Matt, oh Matt."

Her eyes flew open. Matt wasn't here, it was a dream. A glance out the window told her it wasn't yet dawn, but going back to sleep was impossible. She shoved her feet into the pink slippers waiting at the side of the bed and set her hand on the crumbled telegram on her night table. Something was wrong. Matt was in trouble. She had to talk to someone, and that someone had to be Doc. When the sun came up she'd go see him.

Matt

"Kitty." Matt softly murmured her name and moved to wrap an arm around her. The pain in his head jerked him awake. He blinked bleary eyes and remembered where he was. Daniel McLaughlin had bound his wrists behind him and tied his legs together. His head was throbbing. He couldn't reach up to feel the gash, but the taste of blood in his mouth suggested it was pretty bad. There seemed no way out of the situation, but he had to find one. Kitty was expecting him, and after what she'd been through with Bonner, he couldn't allow more pain and grief to come to her.

Kitty

Just after dawn Kitty hurried up the stairs and burst into Doc's office. "Doc, I have a terrible feeling about Matt. You can say it's nonsense but I know it isn't."

Startled, Doc turned from the medical journal he was reading. He saw the look on Kitty's face, calmly took her arm and led her to a chair, "Good morning to you too. Have a seat." Kitty sat and looked up at Doc with anxious eyes.

"Now Kitty, the telegram Matt sent said he'd be back last night or some time today. He's not even late returning. Let's wait through today and see what happens. There's nothing we can do about it anyway."

She nodded grimly and looked down at her hands. Doc knew she was collecting her thoughts and waited. Finally she looked up, "Doc, I think I'm pregnant. I know you thought I couldn't – well – after Bonner and his men – you thought I couldn't get with child. Matt and I have been…" She blushed deeply suddenly regretting that she'd started the conversation.

"I am a doctor Kitty. I can and will separate my personal feelings from my professional considerations and opinions, so continue."

Kitty pressed her lips together and nodded. Her voice was a whisper, "At first after the – well after – I couldn't be touched by a man, even a man I loved – I was afraid. Matt was – he never pushed. Two months ago I was ready for him to – for us to…" She blushed again.

Doc put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand Kitty. Now I need you to tell me why you think you're with child. I don't have a test to give; I have to rely on what a woman tells me about her body.

"Doc, my monthly was always regular, even after Bonner. Last month I skipped. At first I thought it was just late, but it isn't coming. And, I'm having morning sickness." She shook her head and let out a harsh laugh "Doc, in my business I know the symptoms, let's not kid ourselves. My girls have it happen, and before I met Matt I had it happen too. With Matt, well we've been careful. That is until now."

"Oh Kitty." Doc was horrified. Suddenly everything Kitty said registered. "This is my fault. I told you I didn't think you could have a child after what happened with Bonner and his gang, so you didn't take precautions like usual."

"You're not to blame, Doc. This has been a crazy, difficult, emotional time for me and Matt. We were both so happy to have that part of our relationship back that we weren't thinking. But, now I'm pregnant and I think something bad has happened to Matt."

"Does Matt know about the pregnancy?"

"No, when he left I thought my period was just late, the morning sickness started a few days later.

Molly

The streets of Dodge were empty when Daniel rode in under the early morning sun. He tied his horse outside the Long Branch and leaned against the building with his hat pulled down to shadow his face. After a few minutes Molly emerged, greeted him with a half smile and nodded towards a building across the street, "Let's have coffee."

She chose a small table off in the corner. There were no other customers but she kept her voice low.

"How are things Daniel?"

"Great, I have an important guest who is all tied up."

"I'm assuming that he didn't cooperate and needs encouragement."

"Just like you predicted Molly. We know my dad must have told Dillon about the money, but he won't talk." Daniel shook his head with a smile, "You're amazing Molly. You predicted Dillon's stubbornness and came up with a plan to force him to talk. When we're done you'll have your own saloon as well as a big share of my dad's money. You are a quite a woman."

Molly ignored the compliment and stayed focused on the matter at hand. "What do you have to help me get my friend to Dillon?"

He slid a piece of paper across the table.

She looked at it, "This map better be clear. I'm not so good at reading maps."

"It's real clear. It's about a 4 hour ride, so start out by 2:00 this afternoon to get there before dark."

"You have something else for me?"

He grinned and pushed an object across the table.

She closed her fingers around it and whispered. "Wonderful Daniel. I'll make sure this badge gets put to good use. Great work."

His eyes lit up with pleasure and pride at the compliment. Molly had never shown an interest in him, nor had any other woman for that matter. Her approval made him glow.

"Is everything set up on your end, Daniel?"

"It will be. I'll have everything ready for a hanging. When you and your friend arrive I'll put the noose around my guest's neck. It will tighten and he'll be on his way to swinging from a tree unless the lady signs her saloon over to you."

Molly nodded, "It won't take long. Even if she's not convinced she can save him, she'll try anything."

"Good, then we'll cut him down and put noose around her neck. He'll tell us where the money is, to save her. Like you said, even if he doesn't believe we'll really let her go he'll do it. Once we have that information, we'll kill them both. We'll allow them a good bye kiss, to show we're not heartless."

Molly frowned a bit. "Do we really have to kill her?"

"Are you crazy, of course. We can't have a witness, and how can you take over her saloon with her around?" Daniel was stunned by Molly's question. She was typically so practical and calculating. "Molly, the beauty of it is that folks in town know you and know that you and Russell became fast friends. You'll make up some story about what happened to her and everything will go smoothly."

"You're right." Molly nodded, "And we'll share Liam's money. Like we agreed, 55% for you 45% for me, because I'm also getting a business."

Glad to see Molly back to her practical self, Daniel got to his feet, "Remember, leave by 2PM so you don't have to ride in the dark. I don't want you getting lost."

"We'll be on our way well before then." She tucked the badge into her skirt pocket and left the restaurant.

Daniel returned to his horse and headed back to Matt.

Molly sat in her room figuring out the best and most dramatic way for Matt Dillon's badge to make an appearance

TBC

.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt

The morning sun was bright by the time Matt was fully awake and realized Daniel was gone. He wondered where his captor went, and more importantly when he'd be back.

Attempting to ignore his throbbing head and parched lips, Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to focus on an escape plan. It seemed impossible. With his hands bound behind his back, and legs tied together, he could barely move. In frustration he yanked at the ropes holding his wrists, but succeeded only in rubbing his skin raw. He took another breath and suddenly remembered the small penknife in the back pocket of his pants. Reaching it would be tricky. Even if he managed to pull it out, maneuvering it would be near impossible, but it was all he had. He leaned back and felt the top edge of the pocket with his fingers.

Molly

Molly sat on the edge of her bed fingering Matt's badge. Taking it from the marshal had been a surprisingly good move on Daniel's part.

She set the badge down and unfolded the map. Following maps wasn't on her list of skills, but she'd have to manage. Daniel said it was a 4-hour ride, so she had to get things moving. She walked over to her vanity and stared into the mirror. A plan emerged.

Kitty

Kitty left Doc's office glad she'd shared the news that she was carrying Matt's child, but feeling no less worried about him. Doc insisted that her concern was pointless and premature, because Matt wasn't even overdue. Technically he was correct. Matt had written that if he didn't get back last night, he'd arrive today. The reality, that Doc didn't understand, was that her heart knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

With nothing to do but wait, she went back to her room. It was funny how much the act of waiting had become part of her life, as soon as she became involved with Matt. She had always thought of herself as a person of action. Even as a child she liked taking action and getting things done. Waiting seemed passive, and it ran against her grain. Now, as an adult, her days were busy with running a business, organizing parties, collecting food for the poor and more, but she also waited. She waited for Matt to come back safe and sound whether he was on a long trip or making rounds. Somewhere along the way she realized that there was nothing passive about waiting. It required as much effort and skill as just about anything else she did, maybe more.

She sat by the window and looked down the street hoping to see Matt appear, but not believing he would. In a couple of hours she'd go downstairs to get the Long Branch ready for business. Maybe Molly will be there with some fun stories. It would be a welcome distraction.

Daniel

Daniel headed back to the place he'd left Matt tied up, satisfied with the conversation he'd had with Molly. Their plan was fool proof, and although most of the planning had been Molly's, he was pleased he'd thought of taking the badge.

He took a deep drink from his canteen, and ran a shirtsleeve across his forehead. He hated riding in the heat. It was too much like work and he hated work. He'd never done much of it because dear old dad kept him in money. That was a thing of the past, and the thing he missed most about dear old dad. Right now he was furious at his father. The man had bragged to him, over and over, about how he got his money, but never revealed where it was. Did he not trust his only son? Daniel shook his head in disgust but brightened. Dad didn't tell Molly either, so he didn't trust his wife any more than his son. Good thing or she might have kept it all herself.

Daniel stopped under some trees to rest in the shade for a few moments. Dillon wasn't going anywhere. It was a strange twist of fate that a lawman was the one who knew where to find the money, but Liam McLaughlin was a superstitious Irishman. He would have confessed all on his deathbed, and Dillon was the one who was there to hear it.

Matt

Matt slid two long fingers into his back pocket. He felt the top of the penknife. With one finger on either side he slowly pulled it out. It cleared the pocket and he moved it to the palm of one hand. Now he had to feel for the latch to pop the blade open. He slid a thumb up and down feeling for the small bump and thought about Daniel's father, Liam McLaughlin.

The Irishman fled Ireland for New York City to escape starvation, and found himself in the Union Army, fighting in the War Between the States. He made the best of it. Duplicitous and charming, he quickly ferreted out a traitor in his unit. The next thing he knew he was an official spy. After the war he became a private investigator and came upon some juicy information that inspired him to try blackmail as a road to riches. His victim was John St. John, a man of wealth and political ambitions. If St. John's secrets became public his attempt to become Mayor of Topeka would fail. Liam knew those secrets, so in exchange for his silence, St. John agreed to bury $4,000 at a specified location, 4 times a year. This continued until St. John decided to run for governor and wanted to be free of blackmail. He went to the law in the person of Matt Dillon and told him everything.

Matt would have stationed a guard near St. John's drop-off site, but the man insisted that no one else be brought in. With no other option, he rode there to look around, knowing the chances of showing up when the blackmailer came to dig up his loot were small. He got lucky. As he neared the spot he saw a pot-bellied, middle-aged man digging a hole while humming an Irish tune. Matt was a bit surprised. The man looked harmless and seemed a bit awkward doing physical labor. Matt tied his horse to a tree and moved closer. The man pulled a bag of cash from the hole, walked to his horse and stuffed the money into his saddlebag. He returned to the hole, picked up the shovel and resumed humming as he started filling it in.

"Hold it." Matt stepped out of hiding.

"Top o' the morning to ya." Liam noticed the badge, "Top o' the morning to ya, Marshal."

Matt kept his pistol pointed at Liam. "Your saddle bag seems kind of full. You found a lot of money in that hole."

"Luck o' the Irish, Marshal. I'm sure ya saw the rainstorm last night. Well afterwards I saw a rainbow that ended right here, in this very spot. I knew that's just where a leprechaun would leave a pot of gold."

"You found a bag of cash, not a pot of gold." Matt's gun didn't waiver.

"Ah, leprechauns these days." Liam shrugged and pointed to Matt's badge. "Ya know, I admire a man who carries the terrible responsibility of US Marshal. Tis an arduous and dangerous job. Even so, I hear the pay is not so great." Liam shook his head, "Tis a shame, and one that should be rectified by any citizen with the means to do so."

"Mister, I advise against saying anything that will get you in deeper trouble than you're already in."

Liam was a perceptive man. His gut told him that Matt couldn't be bribed, distracted or cajoled. His gut also told him that the marshal wouldn't shoot a man in the back.

He did the logical thing, turned his back to Matt and ran.

"Hold it." Matt fired into the air.

Liam reached his horse and grabbed his rifle from the scabbard.

"Drop that rifle."

Liam turned to fire, but before he pulled the trigger Matt's bullet hit his leg. Liam dropped his rifle and fell to the ground groaning loudly. Matt ran over and Liam looked up pitifully, "I'm a goner."

"No, it's a thigh wound." Matt examined the damage. "The bullet's not too deep. I'll stop the bleeding and get you to the doctor in Hays. It's not far."

Liam shook his head, "I'm a goner. We Irish know." Liam grabbed Matt's shirt. "Promise you won't let me die alone. It's my greatest fear. Promise."

Matt had the bleeding under control and muttered, "All right, I promise, but this isn't very serious. You'll recover, and when you do you'll face some serious charges."

They reached Dr. Mason in Hays City in less than an hour. The doctor removed the bullet, cleaned the wound and assured Matt that things looked good. Within hours the wound was infected. Dr. Mason did everything he could, but nothing helped and Liam was soon falling in and out of consciousness. Matt felt duty bound to keep his word to not let Liam die alone.

After being delirious and incoherent for 2 days, Liam looked at Matt with wide eyes and whispered clearly, "St. Pete's calling me. I'll be meeting him at the pearly gates."

Matt didn't answer and Liam smiled crookedly, "Ah Marshal, you're wondering how I'm sure about which direction I'll be going, considering all the people I blackmailed."

"You mean St. John wasn't the only one?" Matt was stunned.

"There are 5 others burying money, and I did each and every one of them a great service. You see, I blackmailed people who did bad things and gave them a chance to do penance on earth."

Those were Liam's last words, and the first time Matt knew that there were 5 other places, somewhere in Kansas where thousands of dollars were buried.

Now, as he felt for the latch on his penknife, Matt smiled crookedly. Liam McLaughlin was quite a character.

The smile was brief. Even if he opened the knife, cutting through the thick rope holding his wrists behind him would be no easy thing. And he had to do it before Daniel got back.

Molly

Molly looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her face smeared with mud and her dress torn and dirty. She decided she looked perfect and grabbed Matt's badge. It was time go see Kitty.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Matt

Matt continued to feel for the latch on his penknife, well aware of how simple it would be if his hands were free or at least in front of him.

He finally felt the small bump with a callused thumb and pushed. The blade sprang open. Relief washed over him but he kept his excitement in check. He had to work quickly; Daniel could reappear at any moment. He rotated the knife until he felt the blade touch the rope. Gripping as best he could, he worked the small blade across the thick rope.

Dodge

Kitty walked down the stairs into the Long Branch trying to keep her jittery nerves in check. It was almost time to open and there was a lot to do.

Sam was already working. "Miss Kitty, I have the eggs boiling. Should I get make some sandwiches?"

"That would be perfect Sam. I'll wipe down the bar."

She grabbed a towel. The batwing doors opened with a bang. Kitty's jaw dropped

"Molly, what happened?" Her friend staggered in covered in mud, dress torn, wide-eyed with shock.

"I-I-I was attacked, but I'm all right. I'm all right." Molly moved closer, faking a slight limp.

Kitty hurried over and took Molly's arm, "You don't look all right, let's get you to Doc."

Molly shook her head and sunk into a chair, "I'm just muddy and a bit bruised. I have to tell you what happened, it's important." She closed her eyes for dramatic effect.

"I was on Front Street looking in shop windows, just to pass the time, when out of nowhere a man came up behind me and whispered, "Are you Kitty Russell?"

"I could tell he was up to no good and I didn't want him going after you, so I said yes." Molly pushed a muddy strand of hair out of her eyes.

Kitty shook her head, "Oh, Molly you shouldn't have done that."

Molly lifted her chin. "He was up to no good and I protect my friends. Anyway, he got closer and pushed a gun into my back. Then he forced me into the alley and said he had Marshal Dillon, and if I wanted to see him alive I had to go where he was being held."

Molly bit a trembling lip, "Then he shoved me to the ground and smacked me. I struggled, I'll tell you that, but he laughed and said he was just proving he meant business. Then he threw 2 things on the ground and walked off."

Molly pulled out the items Daniel had given her, a map and a badge. "I figure the map leads to where the marshal is being held and the badge proves he's really there.

Kitty picked up the familiar star and struggled to keep her voice even. "Who is this man?"

"I don't know, but he's serious, so I have to follow the map and see this through. It could be the marshal's only chance."

"No, Molly I'm the one who has to go."

"Kitty he thinks I'm you, I'm the one who should go. He won't recognize you."

"But you're not me. I can't let you risk you're life for me, and I can't risk what will happen to Matt when that man discovers you're not Kitty Russell."

Molly frowned. "I see your point about the man discovering I'm not you. We both should go."

Kitty hesitated but slowly nodded. "All right, I guess that makes sense, but promise that at the first sign of danger you'll ride away."

"All right, I promise."

"Now, let's get you to Doc's."

"I'm fine Kitty, and we shouldn't waste time. I'll go get cleaned up and you go get two horses. I'll meet you at the stable."

Seeing the redhead hesitate Molly put a hand on her shoulder, "A few bruises, some dirt and a torn dress – that's it. Let's get moving. We have to make sure your marshal comes out of this alive."

Kitty nodded and hurried off to the stable. She'd been right all along. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Molly smiled to herself. Kitty had behaved as expected, things were proceeding nicely.

Matt

Matt pressed the small blade against the thick rope and carefully moved it up and down. It was slow going, but he could feel strands of rope fall away. The sound of a trotting horse made him look up. The rider was too far away to make out clearly, but it had to be Daniel. He moved the knife faster. More strands fell away, but the rope was thick and he had a ways to go. The rider was getting closer. Matt sped up and pressed harder. More strands broke off. The knife started slipping. He twisted his hands get a better grip. It slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground with a thud. Matt looked up. He could see the rider's face. It was Daniel.

Kitty

Kitty was outside the stable with two saddled horses when Molly arrived, cleaned up and in fresh clothes.

"Let's get going, Kitty." Molly glanced at the map and led the way out of town. An hour later she checked the map again, frowned, turned it around and frowned again. Seeing Molly's puzzlement, Kitty gently took the map from her hands. "Maybe I can help." She turned it right side up and nodded. "We keep heading southwest for another hour or so." She tapped the map. "This is body of water. It's not labeled but it has to be Crystal Lake. We go halfway around it and head west." Kitty folded the map and started to hand it back but changed her mind and shoved it into her skirt pocket.

Molly didn't bother asking for it. In truth, figuring out the direction to start in had been hard enough.

"You're good at map reading." Molly looked at Kitty with genuine admiration.

Kitty shrugged, "It's not something I grew up doing, but Matt made sure I got pretty good at it." She gave a slight smile, "That, building a campfire and handling a gun. Out here those things can be life saving."

"Handling a gun, really?"

"Well, I'm no gunfighter." Kitty chuckled, "Far from it. But, when the chips are down I can keep my head and shoot straight."

"Sounds like you've learned quite a bit from Matt Dillon."

"I have. I believe we've learned quite a bit from each other." Kitty thought about Matt and out of nowhere an image of his long, muscular body, naked in bed, rose up in her mind. Her smile broadened.

Molly saw the expression on Kitty's face and laughed, "I believe that if you're thinking about handling a gun, it's the kind that's part of a man's anatomy!"

Kitty's cheeks grew pink. "Molly, you've been working in saloons too long."

Molly tilted her head coyly, "Just long enough to read minds when it comes to certain matters."

They laughed together before falling silent. Molly was the first to speak. "Kitty, I know you and Marshal Dillon are more than good friends. You haven't spelled it out, but I know how to interpret things. Why haven't you married?"

"It's complicated." Kitty shrugged. "Matt's job is dangerous. He never wanted to risk leaving a widow and children behind. He was just boy when his father, a Texas Ranger, was killed on the job. His mother was left destitute. They suffered and lived in dire poverty. Matt's mother died young and left him an orphan. Matt never totally got over that." Kitty paused, "The other reason is, he thought if we kept our relationship quiet, I'd be protected from spoilers who'd hurt me to get to him."

Molly shook her head, "Well from what I heard about Bonner and his gang, that didn't work out." She looked at Kitty expecting a response, but she was so deep thought she'd barely heard Molly's words. She whispered softly, "Matt and I are more married than most. No preacher's words were spoken or papers signed, but our vows are real and written on our hearts."

Kitty came out of her reverie not realizing she'd spoken aloud. "Molly, it seems we talk about me an awful lot, what about you? Have you ever married?"

Molly paused deciding how much to reveal. "Yes, I was married. My husband was killed last year."

"I'm so sorry Molly. How terrible for you."

Molly nodded without speaking. She knew her husband's death didn't mean what Kitty imagined. It wasn't the loss of a soul mate, close friend or even a fantastic lover. She loved his money and the security of being married. He loved the pleasure she brought him in bed and having a well-dressed beauty to show off in town.

Kitty interpreted Molly's silence as suffering and responded quickly, "I shouldn't have brought it up, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Molly nodded mutely. She felt uncomfortable with Kitty's heartfelt reaction, and didn't like that feeling. She shut down that part of her mind and tried to picture her future.

Matt

Daniel was getting closer. Matt cursed himself for dropping the knife. Angry at his own incompetence he tried to yank his wrists apart. The ropes dig into his already raw wrists. He growled and yanked harder. His hands flew apart. He froze in shock. He'd cut away enough of the rope to weaken it. He looked up. Daniel was close enough to see him, but wasn't looking his way. He seemed to be in his own world. Daniel was a novice and it showed.

Hands free, Matt swiftly untied his legs and got stiffly to his feet. He saw Buck tethered to a tree and grinned. His rifle was still in the scabbard. Daniel really was a novice. Matt hurried to his horse, grabbed the rifle and hid behind a rock.

Daniel rode into the campsite as if he had no care in the world. "Well Dillon, you are in for a big surpr…" He stopped mid-sentence and jumped off his horse. He'd left Dillon tied up in front of a huge boulder. He couldn't be gone, but he was.

"Hold it right there." Matt stepped out, his voice commanding.

Daniel stood stunned.

"Get your rifle from your horse and toss it over here, nice an easy."

Daniel did as he was told. He could think of no alternative, but he wasn't worried. Molly was coming. She was clever and ambitious. She'd get him out of this.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty & Molly

After riding under the relentless afternoon sun for more than an hour, Molly and Kitty went by a grove a trees. Neither of them suggested stopping in the shade to enjoy a moment of relief. Kitty was determined to reach Matt as soon as possible and Molly was eager to get on with her plan.

Molly ran a sleeve across her forehead, "I wish I'd worn a hat. That would have helped some against the damn sun."

"Me too." Kitty spoke quietly and swallowed hard, nausea had struck a while ago and was getting worse by the second.

"Shouldn't we be at that lake already Kitty? Maybe you should check the map. We could be going the wrong way."

Kitty shook her head, "We're not." She squinted and looked into the distance. Her face brightened. "I see water. Come on."

They kicked their horses to a trot and reached Crystal Lake in no time. Kitty quickly slid off her horse and threw Molly a tight smile, "I'll be right back, Mother Nature calls."

She rushed off and ducked behind some rocks, guessing correctly that Molly would think she was going to pee. Safely out of sight, she emptied the contents of her stomach and took a deep breath. There was nothing about morning sickness that was limited to morning.

Molly watched Kitty hurry away. She suspected that besides having to relieve herself, Kitty wanted privacy to shed a tear of concern for Dillon. She sighed and shook her head. Kitty was a fine person, a very fine person, but she had to keep that idea separate from what she had to do. She and Daniel had lost their life style and secure future, and deserved to get those things back. She knelt on the edge of the lake and took a sip of water. Life would be good again. She'd own a saloon and have a share of Liam's money. All she had to do was stick with her plan.

Kitty leaned back against a rock and took a deep breath. She'd instinctively hidden her nausea from Molly. She liked and trusted her friend, but Molly was shrewd and experienced so would suspect pregnancy. For now that was a private thing, especially with Matt's condition unknown.

She came out from behind the rocks and knelt beside Molly at the edge of the lake.

"It sure is hot, Molly"

"I can fix that."

"Really?"

Molly playfully splashed water right at Kitty's face. She saw her shocked expression, grinned and splashed more.

Kitty grinned back, "I shouldn't be the only one enjoying the water." She splashed Molly. Molly retaliated. The splashing went back and forth, and within seconds both women were drenched and giggling."

Molly stood and shook her head. "I'm dripping wet thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Kitty got to her feet, clothes and hair dripping. "Funny thing is, we'll be dry before we know it." She pulled a damp map from her pocket and shook it out.

Molly looked alarmed, "Oh no, the map got wet. Can you still read it?"

"Sure. If we keep at a steady pace, we'll be there in less than 2 hours. Let's get going."

Matt

Matt retrieved handcuffs from his saddlebag and snapped them onto Daniel's wrists.

Then he helped the man mount up.

Daniel shook his handcuffed wrists angrily in the air. "You can't expect me to ride like this."

Matt got on Buck and took hold of Daniel's reins. "Grip the saddle horn. You won't fall off if you hold tight. It's just 4 hours to Dodge."

Daniel complained loudly. Matt ignored him. His head was throbbing. He knew the gash on his head was ugly. When he got to Dodge, he'd be sure to get cleaned up before going to see Kitty.

After a half hour of loud and constant protests, Daniel's voice grew hoarse and he fell silent. He looked at Dillon in disgust. The lawman thought he'd won, but Molly would fix everything.

They were plodding along when the sound of horses caught their attention. Matt peered into the distance and saw two riders coming their way. He immediately recognized Kitty's shape and posture. The other rider was a woman, but not one he recognized.

Kitty and Molly saw two riders in the distance. As soon as Kitty was close enough to recognize Matt, she was so relieved to see him alive and in charge of a prisoner, she wanted to scream hallelujah and gallop to him. Of course she did neither, and as she got closer she saw the gash on the side of his head, the dried blood on his cheek and the exhaustion in his face.

"Kitty, what are you doing way out here?" His voice was restrained but Kitty could hear the worry.

"Matt, a man came to Dodge - it's hard to explain in a few words – he had your badge and a map. He said you'd been captured and if Molly – well not Molly – if I didn't come you'd be killed.

She saw by the look on Matt's face that she wasn't making sense.

"I don't understand Kitty, and who is Molly?"

Kitty nodded towards her companion, "My friend Molly, Molly McLaughlin."

Molly thought she saw a hint of surprise in the marshal's eyes at the mention of her last name. She quickly pointed at Daniel. "That's him. That's the man who roughed me up and gave me the badge and map. He thought I was Kitty and I saw no reason to tell his different. I do not betray friends."

Matt looked at Molly. "So Daniel here attacked you ma'am, thinking you were Kitty, and he told you he wanted Kitty to come out here to help me. Did he say why?"

"No." Molly shook her head. "Only that if Kitty wanted to see you alive she had to come. Since he thought I was Kitty I wanted to come alone, but of course Kitty insisted on coming too."

Matt looked at Kitty and she nodded.

With a pounding head and jumble of unanswered questions dancing in his mind, Matt gave a deep sigh. "Ladies, there are a lot of missing details, but let's get back to Dodge so I can lock this man up and we can sort it all out."

Mystified by her accusation, but sure she had a reason, Daniel looked towards Molly. He was quickly disappointed. She barely met his eyes, and when she did there was no spark or signal.

The women turned their horses around, and Matt led the way. After an hour he looked back and saw that Kitty had grown unnaturally pale. He put up his hand, "There's a watering hole just behind those trees, let's stop for a few minutes."

They all dismounted and Molly started walking to the water with her canteen. Matt tied his prisoner to a tree. Kitty announced that she was going to relieve herself and ducked behind some trees. Matt's eyes followed her with concern but he took the hint that she wanted to be alone. He grabbed the canteen from her saddle and walked to the watering hole to fill it. Molly was by the water, struggling to unscrew the cap of her canteen.

"Here, let me help you with that Miss McLaughlin or is it Mrs.?"

She handed over the canteen and smiled brightly, "It's Molly, but if you're curious about my status it is Mrs. McLaughlin. I'm a widow. McLaughlin was surname of my dear departed husband. I'm sure you've heard the name many times. It's quite common among the Irish, and quite melodious in my opinion. My maiden name was Schneidendorff. Not so melodious and constantly mispronounced." Molly laughed and took the opened canteen from Matt. "Thank you marshal."

"Hey you two." Kitty emerged from the trees looking better. No one would have known that she'd emptied the little that was left in her stomach. "I sure am thirsty. Any one have some water?"

Matt quickly strode over and with a canteen.

Daniel was watching carefully. He was too far away to hear what Molly said to the marshal but didn't like her being so smiley with him.

Matt helped Daniel back onto his horse. "All right everyone, let's get going. We'll be in Dodge in an hour or so.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Matt could tell that something wasn't right with Kitty and took a slow, easy pace as they continued on to Dodge. It was after dark when he led his ragged group into town. He was slumped in the saddle more than he liked, a throbbing head and fatigue had taken a toll. Kitty was drained from the whole experience and it showed, and now that her nausea had subsided, she was lightheaded from lack of food. Daniel's head drooped. He was tired and demoralized. Things hadn't gone as he expected and Molly had disappointed him.

Only Molly sat upright looking fully alert. Her mind was racing. She decided to give up the idea of owning the Long Branch. The chance to pull that off was gone. Still there was money to be had. First she had to find a way to free Daniel. Then they'd come up with a way to force Dillon to talk. It was a bit troubling that the marshal knew she and Daniel shared the same last name. Hopefully the discussion about McLaughlin being a common Irish name had done the trick. Other things were working in her favor. Telling Dillon that Daniel had attacked her and having Kitty's friendship, could make Dillon disposed towards trusting her.

As the group rode down Front Street, Matt heard familiar jangling spurs.

"Matthew, I am right glad ta see ya. Who's that fella?" Festus pointed to Daniel and then caught sight of the ladies. "Miss Kitty, Molly how'd ya cum ta join up with Matthew?"

"Festus," Matt straightened up in the saddle. "There's a lot to explain, but it can wait. Right now I need you to lock up my prisoner. He's the son of a man I arrested for blackmail. He's out for revenge.

"Got em Matthew. Ya go on an see Doc. That thar wound on ya head don't look too good. Don't cha worry 'bout this fella."

Festus walked off leading Daniel's horse. Matt and the ladies rode to the Long Branch and dismounted.

Matt took the reins of Molly's horse. "I'll get him back to the stable. You go on in and get some rest."

Molly paused. She felt like she was being dismissed, but wanted to listen to the marshal's conversation with Kitty. Dillon looked at her. She couldn't think of an excuse to stay, so smiled and went inside.

"Matt," Kitty lightly touched his cheek, "You do need to see Doc."

"Maybe you do too."

"Me? Why? I'm fine."

"Kitty you look awful pale and well - - I know you, and I can tell something's not right."

"Matt, I'm just tired. I was worried about you, and to tell you the truth I'm awfully hungry right now. How about this, you deliver the horses to the stable and go see Doc. I'll get us a basket of chicken and dumplings from Delmonico's. Meet me upstairs and we'll eat and relax. You'll see. I'm fine." She smiled warmly.

He studied her face and finally nodded. "Sounds good." He led the horses away determined to pressure Kitty to see Doc if something seemed off.

Later that Night

Cleaned-up, refreshed, and stuffed with chicken and dumplings, Kitty and Matt contentedly relaxed in bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she happily nestled in with her head on his chest. Their breathing was in sync. They were comfortable, sleepy and glad to be together.

Kitty sleepily thought about the right time to tell Matt about the baby. She figured she'd know when the moment was right. She wasn't sure exactly what he'd say, but she was sure of his love, very sure.

Matt caressed Kitty's breasts. She murmured with pleasure as he rolled his thumb over her nipple, and kneaded her soft flesh. He gently ran his hand back and forth over her belly, and massaged the insides of her thighs. She drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. His own head had stopped throbbing thanks to Doc's powders, and his eyes were starting to close. He forced them open. He wanted to stay awake and think about Molly McLaughlin. McLaughlin was indeed a common Irish name, but it was a strange co-incidence that Molly McLaughlin had arrived in Dodge at the same time Liam McLaughlin's son appeared. Yet, there was no indication that she had a connection to Daniel, in fact it seems he'd attacked her. Also, Kitty thought a lot of Molly, and Kitty had better people sense than anyone he knew. He tried to keep his mind focused, but fatigue and Doc's powders pulled him into sleep.

In the next room Molly was awake and pacing, thinking about her next move. Her first priority was freeing Daniel. Festus would be guarding him. She'd gotten to know the hill man during her time in Dodge. He had smarts and was wily, but had a deferential respect for women. He'd be susceptible to a damsel in distress. A plan took shape. She grabbed a cloak and hurried down the back stairs to the marshal's office. When she got outside she glanced around. The streets were empty. She pulled off an earing, dropped it and kicked dirt over it, making sure to leave a gold tip sticking up.

Inside the office Festus was on a cot finding a comfortable position. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard a tap on the door. He sat up, smoothed back his hair and tried to look as professional as Matthew always seemed to at any time of the day or night.

"Cum on in."

"Hello Festus." Molly entered looking beautiful and distressed.

"Molly." Festus stood and was suddenly conscious of his bootless feet. "It's awful late for a lady ta be out by her lone self. Is somethin a matter?"

"Festus, it's – it's nothing, I shouldn't trouble you." She slowly turned away making sure he saw her sad expression and tear filled eyes."

Moved by the beautiful woman's unhappiness, Festus quickly tugged on his boots. "Now Molly, iffin somethin's got ya this upset it ain't nothin. Maybe I can help ya."

She let out a deep sigh, "Well, I was getting ready for bed when I noticed one of my earrings was missing."

She pointed to her ears. A gold earring was hanging on one. The other was bare.

"It seems silly to make a fuss about a piece of jewelry, but my dear, sweet mother took those earrings from her ears when she was on her death bed, and set them in my trembling hands. They are all I have left of her. My heart started to break when I thought I'd lost one. Then I remembered something - I was rubbing my ear when I walked by here this morning and an earring could have fallen off. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I came to look for it with hope in my heart. It was silly of me to not realize that it would be too dark to see anything. Festus, I know it's a lot to ask, but I wonder if you could take a lantern outside and take a look."

Festus frowned, "Molly, I'd like ta help ya, but ah can't leave a prisoner."

Molly pressed trembling lips together, "I understand. B-b-but, you would be right outside the door, and it could be a quick look, a very quick look." She widened her tear filled eyes.

He melted. "I recon ah could give a quick look-see, right outside a here. Afta all you'd be right in the office. Nothin could happin."

He lit a lantern and stepped outside. She let the door close behind him, grabbed a ring of keys from a peg and pushed open the door to the back cells. It squeaked loudly. She cringed and turned around, but immediately realized Festus couldn't have heard it from outside. She hurried to the back.

"Took you long enough." Daniel jumped to his feet as soon as she entered.

She unlocked the door speaking rapidly, "Listen, you stay in this cell for a while. Festus might check on you again when he comes in. I don't want any connection between my being here and your escape. Later, when you're sure he's asleep, go out the back door. There's an abandoned cabin about 3 miles south of here. I'll meet you there."

Without waiting for a response she went back into the office and slipped the keys back on the peg. She heard the front door and turned towards it with a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

Wearing a wide grin Festus held up an earring, "I found it. Now ya go on home an sleep peaceful thinkin on ya mama."

"Oh Festus, I'll never be able to thank you enough. She pecked his cheek. He blushed. She graced him with a thankful smile and hurried on her way.

Festus closed the door and went into the back. He was up so he figured he might as well check on his prisoner one more time. Daniel was snoring soundly on his cot.

Satisfied that his prisoner was secure and pleased he'd done a good deed for a lady, Festus returned to his cot and quickly fell asleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Early the Next Morning

Kitty turned over in bed smiling, and tried to remember why she felt so happy and content. Through half closed eyes she spied Matt getting dressed and remembered. Matt was safe, and she'd spent the night in his arms. She watched him run his fingers through his hair and straighten his vest. It would embarrass him to know how much she cherished watching him do those everyday things. She was filled to the brim with love. It was a good time to tell him about the baby.

"Matt."

He smiled at her. "Good morning. It's barely dawn you know. You should go back to sleep." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Do you have to leave so soon? Stay and talk. It's early even for you, isn't it?"

"It is early, but I want to get my rounds done and get an early start in the office. A lot piles up over 10 days. There's also Daniel to question."

Kitty nodded. Matt already looked preoccupied and burdened. It wasn't a good time to talk about their baby after all.

She smiled up at him. "Matt, that gash on your head is looking better. How does it feel?"

"Fine. You always say I have a hard head, I guess this proves it." He kissed her again, "Go back to sleep, I'll see you later."

Matt methodically walked around town checking side streets, alleys, doorways and abandoned buildings. Satisfied that all was well, he went to his office and entered quietly. He put his hat on a peg, and chuckled at the sight of Festus asleep on a cot, muttering about ham hocks and gravy.

He decided that questioning Daniel was his priority, he opened the door to the back. It squeaked loudly. Festus's eyes popped open, "Matthew is that you?"

"FESTUS GET IN HERE"

Festus yanked on his boots and hurried to the back. "Matthew, what's wrong?"

He saw. The cell was empty.

"Matthew, I – I checked on him real late las night. Nary a soul's been here since. I swear it on my Aunt Thebes grave."

Matt frowned. He trusted Festus implicitly. Besides, if anyone crept in and opened the door to the back when Festus was asleep, the squeaky door would have woken him. That's why they never oiled it.

Matt put a comforting hand on his deputy's shoulder, "Festus, did you leave the prisoner alone, for even a minute?"

"No Matthew I been here the whole, entire time. I swear - well now - exceptin for a minute or two ta help Molly. But Molly was in here that whole, entire time. Nothin cudda happened. Besides I checked the prisoner afta Molly left, an he was sleepin like a log."

Matt's ears perked up, "Molly, when?"

"Late las night, she needed help findin an earing that she lost outside a here. Ya see her mamma gave her them earrings on her dying bed, so they was real special. I stepped outside with a lantern an found the earing in the dirt. It didn't take more than 2 or 3 minutes, and Molly was right here in the office. Like I said, I checked on the prisoner afta I cum in from finding the earing."

"Festus, stay here. I'll go have a word with Molly."

"Matthew, I sure am sorry …." Festus hung his head. He hated disappointing Matt more than anything.

"Don't worry about it Festus."

Kitty

Kitty was unable to go back to sleep, but was still in bed when she heard Matt's footsteps coming down the hall. She wondered what was bringing him back so soon. Oddly, his footsteps stopped short of her room. Curious, she threw on a robe and poked her head out the door. To her surprise Matt was about to knock on Molly's door.

She called out in an insistent whisper, "Matt, what are you doing? It's not even 7:00."

Matt looked at her with tinge of regret, "Daniel escaped. Molly was the only person who came to my office last night."

"Oh Matt." Kitty, tied her robe and stepped into the hallway. She looked up at him and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I don't know what Molly was doing there, but I'm sure she had a good reason. She couldn't have anything to do with that man's escape. Matt, she's my friend." Her voice thickened "Daniel attacked her thinking it was me and she didn't tell him different. That's the kind of person she is – the kind of friend she is.

Matt put his hands on Kitty's shoulders, "Kitty, did you know that she and Daniel have the same last name?"

"I – maybe – no - I don't know, but what of it? Lot's of people share last names. There are hundreds of Russells out there that I'm not related to."

"Kitty, I just have to ask her some questions. It's my job."

"Right, your job." She pulled away, shaking her head angrily.

He took her shoulders again, "Kitty, look at me. You trust me don't you? I'm not out to hurt Molly. I just need some answers."

She looked up into his clear blue eyes and let out a breath, "Oh Matt, I trust you more than anything. Can I at least come with you? A US Marshal asking questions can be intimidating. She's my friend, and you'll see she has nothing to hide."

"Sure you can come."

He stroked her cheek lightly before locking his marshal's face back in place. He turned to Molly's door and Kitty stood close, so Molly would see her when she opened the door. Matt knocked lightly. There was no answer. He knocked louder, "Molly, it's Marshall Dillon." He knocked a third time. No response. He knocked louder - nothing.

"She's gone. Kitty, you must have a key. I need to get in there and I'd rather not kick the door down."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Well thank you for that. Matt, she's probably just sleeping. A lot happened to her yesterday. She's probably exhausted."

"I have to get in Kitty, one way or another."

"Alright, I'll get the master key. It will just take a second."

Kitty retrieved the key from her jewelry box. She was sure Molly was in her room sleeping soundly, and didn't like the idea of barging in on her, but she knew the lawman in Matt wouldn't back down, and didn't want him kicking the door in.

Kitty stepped in front of Matt with the key. "I'll be the one who opens the door."

He started to protest but the door slowly opened and Molly appeared, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Marshal Dillon." She noticed Kitty standing in front of Matt and surprise crossed her face. "Kitty, I-I've never known you to be an early riser."

"Matt has some questions. I know you haven't done anything wrong, but figured you wouldn't mind having a friend by your side.

Molly nodded, but the warmth and sincerity coming from Kitty's eyes unsettled her.

She pushed the door open, "Come in, but please excuse my appearance."

Matt got to the point. "Molly, the man I brought in, Daniel McLaughlin, escaped."

Shock filled her face. She'd been prepared for that announcement.

"Festus said you visited the office last night. Do you mind telling me why?"

"Of course not, though I'm sure Festus explained. I lost an earring that meant a lot to me. When my mother was on her deathbed she gave me a pair of earrings." Molly swallowed hard and her voice cracked. "It's hard to talk about. Those earrings are all I have left of her." She took a deep breath, "I was pretty sure I lost it in front of your office so I went to look, but it was too dark to see anything. Festus was kind enough to go outside with a lantern and search. He found it within seconds. That, Marshal Dillon was the extent of my visit to your office."

"That's what Festus told me. Mrs. McLaughlin, you said you're a widow. Would mind telling me about your late husband.

"Marshal, I can see that you harbor some ridiculous suspicion of me because of my last name, but as I said before, McLaughlin is a common Irish name. I was married to a man named James Colin McLaughlin. He passed away 5 years ago in Denver, you can check on that."

"Thank you, I will."

He started to leave but Molly put a hand on his arm. "Marshal, I would never do anything to help Daniel McLaughlin. He hit me, shoved me into the mud and threatened my life. Worse yet, he wanted to do it to Kitty."

Matt gave a short nod. "Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning." He left the room. Kitty met Molly's eyes before following Matt out the door.

As soon as they were alone in the hallway, Kitty took Matt's hand and starting pulling him into her room. He resisted, "Kitty, I have to go. I know you're her friend and you're grateful to her, but I have to check out her story about being the widow of that James McLaughlin."

Kitty yanked hard and he found himself in her room with the door shut behind them.

"Kitty, I've got to go check out her story. Surely you understand that."

"She's lying Matt. No need to waste time checking." Kitty's eyes were hard but filled with tears.

He was pulled up short. "How do you know?"

"She told me she was widowed last year, not 5 years ago. As for her mother and those earrings - she told me her mother owns no jewelry except her wedding ring. She hasn't even spoken to her mother in years. She wouldn't know if she was alive or dead. I don't know why Molly didn't keep her stories straight, but she didn't.

Matt took Kitty by the shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know she's been a friend when you needed one."

"I'm sorry too Matt, but I truly believe there is a good person inside of her." Kitty let out a big sigh. "What now?"

"She knows she's given me information that won't check out. I reckon the purpose was to keep me busy and give her time to quietly leave town. Instead I'll wait behind the stable. My guess is she'll pick up a horse and ride to Daniel. I'll follow."

"I'm going with you."

"Kitty, I know you care about Molly but… "

"Don't try and stop me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty, please. You know I don't want to hurt Molly and I'm thinking of you. You're – you're – you – you're not feeling right."

"Says who?"

"You were as white as a sheet when we rode home yesterday, and you're turning pale again now."

Nausea was rising up again, but she wasn't about to give in.

"I'm going." She gave him a hard stare. "Let's get to the stable?"

They held each other's eyes. He knew he couldn't win this one, "Just promise me you won't do anything risky."

"I promise Cowboy."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Molly shut the door behind Kitty and Matt, and leaned back against it deep in thought. She'd known Dillon would come knocking when he discovered Daniel was gone, and had taken her sweet time answering just for fun. When she opened the door with her sleepy act, seeing Kitty there had stunned her. It was all too obvious that Kitty was there out of friendship, genuine friendship.

Molly walked to her cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. Life had taught her that things like trust, affection, loyalty and caring were just words. Her father ran off when she was a baby, her mother was distant and disapproving, her early saloon work taught her to trust no one and her marriage to Liam had been a useful arrangement.

She poured herself a shot and tossed it back. Damn, Kitty showed up with trust and friendship lighting her eyes, but those eyes had darkened with disappointment before she left. Molly's stomach churned.

She started to pour a second shot but stopped herself and sat on the side of her bed. Maybe she shouldn't have lied to Dillon. Maybe she should go fess up and turned Daniel in. But it wasn't so simple. It could backfire. Daniel would testify against her, implicate her in the whole thing.

She took a deep breath and firmly pushed her emotions aside. She had to stick to the plan. If she didn't, she was doomed to saloon work until she was too old, and then what? On top of that, she had to act fast. Seeing Kitty outside the door had thrown her off, and she'd blathered things to Dillon that contradicted what Kitty knew about her.

Energized by her decision she stood and glanced around. There was no time to take anything. She had to get to Daniel as soon as possible. No matter, she'd have plenty of money to buy new clothes.

Daniel in the cabin

Daniel McLaughlin woke from an uncomfortable sleep. He turned up his nose, disgusted by the smell of mud and mold smothering him. He brushed dirt from his clothes and remembered why he was on the floor of a filthy and dilapidated cabin. Molly had picked this horrible spot as a meeting place. He sat up stiffly and looked around. Off in the corner was the filthy mattress he'd deemed too disgusting to sleep on. The only other things in the room were two rickety chairs and a rusty shovel leaning against the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck. He was hungry and tired, and starting wondering why Molly always seemed to be left sitting pretty. He'd been handcuffed on the ride to Dodge, while Molly rode beside the Russell woman as happy as a clam. Then, when he was in jail, Molly took her sweet time doing anything about it. When she finally unlocked his cell, she demanded that he wait to escape so she wouldn't get into trouble. Now he'd spent the night in a filthy moldy cabin while she, no doubt, slept in a comfortable bed. For all he knew she was in cahoots with the Russell woman. The two of them were in a good position to get information from Dillon. Fact was, Molly didn't deserve the money. She wasn't married to Liam for long, and he was Liam's only son. The money was rightfully his. Of course, he had a generous nature like his dad, so he was willing to share it with Molly as long as she kept coming up with smart plans.

He slowly got to his feet. Molly would either show up with a great plan or reveal that she was out for herself. He'd wait to find out which, before deciding on his next move.

He walked outside and looked around. There was a grove of trees near the house. It would serve his purposes perfectly. He'd sit up in a tree unseen and watch until the luck o' the Irish revealed what he should do.

Dodge - Kitty and Matt

Matt and Kitty reached the back of the stable just in time to see Molly get on a horse and head south.

"I'll follow."

"You mean we."

"Kitty..."

"I said I was coming Matt, and you agreed."

"I know, I guess I was hoping – Kitty…"

"Matt, I'm not worried about how you'll treat Molly. You'll be professional, more that that, you'll be fair. It's just that I see something in her that I believe in. I think life has taught her to trust and love no one. Life taught me that having someone on your side makes all the difference in the world. It brings out the best in you. I want to bring out the best in her. I truly believe she is worth it.

"Kitty, she doesn't deserve a friend like you, riding out where when you should be home…."

"Why should I be home? Are you still insisting that I'm not well? Because Matt, I'm fine."

He sighed. Her mind was made up. All he could do was hope she really was fine, and that she would indeed bring out the good that was inside Molly, that is if it existed.

"You know Kitty." He smiled to lighten the mood. "This is just like you being a lady deputy."

She laughed. "Not a job I'd ever apply for."

They'd gone a couple of miles when Matt stopped and pointed ahead, "She's heading straight south. There's nothing that way for miles but the Gleason cabin. You remember old man Gleason?"

"Sure. For years he came into the Long Branch once a month like clockwork. He paid good money to go upstairs to drink whiskey and talk to one of the girls. He didn't even care which girl. He passed away 5 or 6 years ago with no relatives, that cabin of his must be in bad shape by now."

"Kitty, do you think Molly knew about that cabin?"

"Matter of fact yes, we were talking about strange customers and old man Gleason's name up."

"Here's what I think, Kitty. Molly unlocked Daniel's cell while Festus was looking for her earring but told Daniel to stay put until Festus did a late night check. The Gleason cabin was the meeting place she set."

She raised an eyebrow, "You lawmen make a lot of assumptions."

"Maybe, but a lot of times we're right."

They laughed. "Kitty, the Gleason place is less than a mile away, let's see if she keeps heading towards it."

The continued following Molly, and as they neared the Gleason cabin Kitty felt Matt's level of alertness rise. "Kitty, there's a grove of trees over there. I want you to wait there while I go to the cabin."

"Matt, I…"

"Kitty, please. Wait where I know you'll be safe."

She saw the concern in his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "All right, cowboy. You be careful. She rode off under the trees.

Relieved that Kitty was out of harm's way, Matt rode a closer to the house. When he got within a few yards he dismounted, tied his horse to a tree and continued on foot.

Daniel McLaughlin sat up in a tree and watched. Luck o' the Irish, Kitty was coming his way, and Dillon was continuing on.

Kitty rode into the grove of trees. She heard some leaves rustle and turned around.

"Hello, Miss Russell." Daniel stood inches away, pointing a rifle at her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Molly reached the Gleason cabin and congratulated herself for finding it so easily. She had no inkling that Matt was close behind.

She slid off her horse and walked up to the cabin. Kitty had told her the place had gone to seed after old man Gleason died, and it looked it.

Sure that Daniel would be in a bad mood after spending the night in a rotting cabin, she wanted to inject some cheer. Her voice was light, "Daniel - Danny boy, as your daddy called you." She carefully pushed the door open. The smell of mold and mud hit her, and she held her breath as she walked in. The place was empty except for a rotting mattress, two wooden chairs and a rusty shovel. There was no sign of Daniel.

She stood in the middle of the room puzzling over his whereabouts.

"Hold it right there." Molly turned and saw Matt Dillon's large figure filling the doorway. His pistol pointed at her.

"Marshal Dillon, what are you doing here and why are you pointing that gun at me? I'm – I'm – I'm – so shocked that I'm at a loss for words. Marshal I was so shaken after your intensive questioning this morning, I decided to go for a ride. I came upon this cabin and decided to take a look out of simple curiosity. Now you appear out of nowhere and point a gun at me. Why?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're shocked because you expected me to spend the day looking into a certain James McLaughlin who supposedly died in Denver 5 years ago."

Molly dropped all pretenses and shrugged. "I figured there were discrepancies between what I said this morning and things I'd told Kitty. I wasn't sure how quickly you'd find out." Molly sighed. "Kitty and I had a lot of good talks."

Matt didn't move, "Now it's time for you to talk to me. This time with the truth. Where is Daniel?"

"Right here Dillon, and you're the one who'll be talking." Matt's eyes darted behind him. Daniel had a rifle pointed at Kitty's head."

Daniel smiled, "Marshal, throw your gun down, or the lady gets her head blown off."

Matt tossed the gun in the dirt, furious with himself for letting Kitty come with him. Once again she was in danger because of him.

"Smart move, Dillon." Daniel picked up Matt's pistol. "Molly, go get handcuffs and a rope from Dillon's saddle."

Startled by the sudden turn of events, and shaken by seeing Kitty with a gun at her head, Molly didn't move.

"Do like I said Molly. That is if you're still with me. If you're not I…"

"Of course I'm with you. I got you out of jail didn't I? We'll get Dillon to talk in no time and that money will be ours."

She felt bad for Kitty, but it was really Dillon's doing. If he'd said where the money was, Kitty wouldn't be in this mess. Dillon wanted the money for himself, and Kitty was suffering because of it. She hurried out the door and quickly returned with the handcuffs and ropes.

Daniel snapped the cuffs on Dillon's wrists, shoved him into a chair and tied his ankles together. He wrapped a rope around Kitty's waist, to secure her to a chair, then tied her ankles together and her wrists behind her.

The questioning began.

"Dillon, where is my father's money buried."

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

SMACK – Daniel's palm crossed Kitty's face. She cried out in pain, but swallowed it quickly. She knew Matt carried a huge burden of guilt because of things that had happened to her, and she didn't want to make it worse.

"Marshal, I'll ask again. Where is the money buried?"

"I don't know." Matt couldn't stop himself from tugging at his handcuffs.

Daniel shrugged. He formed a fist and waved it about before plowing it into the side of Kitty's face. It hit with such force she and the chair she was tied to fell over.

She hit the ground hard, fearing for her unborn child.

"Bastard," Matt jumped to his feet straining against his handcuffs. Daniel pointed his rifle at Kitty. "Settle down Dillon, or she gets a bullet in her pretty little leg."

Gritting his teeth Matt sat. Handcuffed and ankles tied, there was nothing he could do anyway.

Daniel sneered down at Kitty. "Molly grab hold of the other side of the chair and help me get this woman right side up. The marshal still needs convincing to tell us where the money is.."

Molly did as she was told but avoided Kitty's eyes.

"Now Marshal, you know that a good deal of money is buried in several places in the great state of Kansas. I'm a reasonable man; let's start with just one location.

Matt struggled against the handcuffs and ropes. It was useless and he knew Kitty's suffering would get worse. He had to try something.

"All right, I'll tell you a place to find money if you let Kitty go."

"Now that is a fine first step Dillon, a very fine first step. But you know as well as I do that it would not be wise of me to release Miss Russell before I have the information I need." He formed a fist and held it near Kitty's face.

Matt was desperate to buy time. "All right, there's money buried at Chestnut Pond under a big oak tree. It's the only big tree near that pond."

Daniel smirked, "Hmm, Chestnut pond, that's about 5 miles from here, right?"

"That's right." Matt was relieved he'd stopped Kitty's suffering for the moment. It was a first step.

"Good, we'll get going. Isn't it convenient that there's a shovel over there in the corner? It's rusty, but it will do. Like I always say, luck o' the Irish. Dillon, when we get to Chestnut Pond you'll start digging under that tree. If you dig down a foot and there is no money, Miss Russell gets a smack. If you go down 2 feet and there's still no money, she gets a punch, 3 feet something worse. You see Marshal, Molly and I have to be sure that this is not a wild goose chase."

Molly watched Matt's face as Daniel spoke. The marshal didn't move but she saw the unspeakable terror in his eyes. She saw him glance at Kitty, and realized he wasn't afraid for himself.

At the same time, she saw Kitty's eyes shooting messages of trust and love to the marshal.

Looking back and forth between the two, Molly had an epiphany. Dillon didn't know where the money was. All along she and Daniel assumed that Liam had told Dillon everything. They were wrong, dead wrong.

Daniel grinned. "To Chestnut Pond we go. Marshal, you'll ride handcuffed. If you hold tight to the saddle horn you'll be fine. Miss Russell I'll figure out how to keep you tied to the horse so you can ride. I don't want you slowing us down."

Molly's heart was pounding. She had to do something. If she didn't, the only person on earth who had ever shown her real friendship was going to die a terrible death, and the man she loved would be forced to watch before he died.

She stared out the window feeling hopeless, and noticed it was dusk. Day was gone, but night hadn't settled in. It had been her favorite time of day when she was a kid. Her stern and angry mother lost some of her hardness during dusk, believing it was an in between time; a time that left room for hope and possibilities.

A possibility suddenly became obvious to Molly. She lifted chin with a sultry smile, and walked towards Daniel swaying her hips ever so slightly. "Daniel, you are so handling this situation so perfectly that I hesitate to make a suggestion, but I have one tiny idea. Maybe we should wait until morning before going to Chestnut Pond. It's getting dark, and we don't want to risk getting lost." She gently set a hand on his arm.

"That pond isn't hard to find, Molly."

She softly kneaded his shoulder, "I know but there's no big hurry, is there? It's going to be a beautiful night." She lowered her voice. "A night under the stars hmm."

Focusing every ounce of charm within her, she leaned towards him, "Daniel, I never told you how I suffered when you visited me and your dad. There you were, a handsomer, smarter, younger version of the man I married – closer to my age and with, what should I say, a greater level of energy."

"I-I-I didn't know that." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His pulse was racing.

"Oh Daniel, it's horrible to say, but I am sorry I didn't meet you first." She moved even closer, her voice soft yet husky. "Your father was a great man, but it wasn't until I met you that I realized what a man could be." She put her hand on his chest. "So much a man."

Desire surged in Daniel. She noticed, "A night under the stars, just the two of us."

She took his hand and let him out of the cabin. He didn't resist.

When they were gone Matt looked over at Kitty. His jaw clenched at the bruises on her face.

"Matt, I'm all right, and we seem to have a reprieve."

Matt nodded, "The reprieve part is true. I don't understand what she's thinking."

"I don't either, but I know for sure she doesn't want to sleep with that man. She seduced him for a reason. I'm not exactly sure what the reason is."

Matt had to be closer to Kitty. His ankles were tied but he pressed he feet against the floor, and inched his chair next to her.

Kitty felt Matt's shoulder touch hers and despite the circumstances, was flooded with comfort. She thought about the baby she was carrying, Matt's baby. They had to survive, they had to. She rested her head on Matt's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Molly led Daniel outside the cabin knowing that what she had was a delaying tactic, but what she needed was a plan. Even though Daniel was stupid with desire, he was still armed and dangerous, and would be violent if provoked.

He let go of her hand, hurried over to Dillon's horse, yanked off the bedroll and quickly unfurled it on the ground. Molly watched, wondering if Kitty and the marshal had ever had sex on that bedroll. She ruefully realized that if they had, it would have been the kind of real lovemaking she'd never experienced, and never expected to.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN."

Daniel's curses made Molly look up. He'd set his rifle down and was frantically fumbling with his belt buckle. Molly suppressed a laugh and ambled over, "Here honey, let me help you with that." She undid the belt and then the button of his pants with easy expertise. He un-zippered his fly and his pants slipped down to his boots, showing his pale and pudgy legs. He suddenly looked like a very oversized and hugely unattractive child. He fell onto the bedroll, somehow got his boots off and pulled her down on top of him. She pressed against him, and managed to smoothly unbutton her blouse and then his shirt. His breathing quickened, his eyes closed and he groaned with desire and pleasure. His head was ready to explode. She made the right moves and noises, but her head was clear and cool. She had two goals to consider. The first was freeing Kitty and Dillon so they could get away. The second was getting away herself. She had to escape both Daniel and the marshal. Daniel would never believe that Dillon didn't know where the money was, and he'd kill her for freeing the couple. Dillon would want to arrest her.

Daniel clumsily yanked at her undergarments, clawing her soft skin as he tugged. She skillfully used one hand to remove her clothes and the other to knead his chest. He was getting more and more desperate, and she matched him groan for groan with the skill of an opera singer. Part one of the plan was obvious. Satisfy and exhaust him so he'd collapse into a drunk-like stupor. When he was in a deep sleep, she'd have time to free Kitty and Dillon. Then, while the marshal was busy arresting Daniel, she'd get on her horse and keep riding. As soon as she reached a town with a train station, she'd travel to a city and find work in a saloon. She had a few good years left in her to find a rich man and try to entice him to marry her. This could all work out just fine.

She felt an unpleasant sensation and looked down. Daniel was licking her breasts and his droll was running down her chest. Ignoring the revulsion she felt, she continued doing what she had to do, with the skills she'd honed since she was a teenager.

Kitty

Kitty stirred and lifted her head from Matt's shoulder. His eyes were wide open, staring straight ahead.

"Maybe you should shut your eyes for a few minutes and try to sleep, Matt."

"I need to watch the door. You never know when opportunity will strike. Close your eyes and sleep some more, it's good for you." He looked at her and pulled at his handcuffs. "I'd give anything to be able to put my arms around you."

She blinked back tears. She knew he blamed himself for this, for Bonner and for so many other things that had happened to her over the years.

"I can feel your arms around me, and I feel loved. I am a lucky woman." She laid her head on his shoulder and thought about their baby. If in the end, she was tortured and killed by Daniel, it was good that Matt didn't know about their baby. She drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Dawn - Outside the Cabin

Molly finally heard loud and steady snores. Daniel had had way more stamina than she expected. She ran a palm across her lips; sex with Liam had been bad but not nearly as revolting as sex with his son.

After watching Daniel for another few seconds she was satisfied that he would be out for quite a while. She dressed quickly and picked up Daniel's shirt and pants to search the pockets for the key to Dillon's handcuffs. She found some coins, a comb and a gold pocket watch, but no key. She slipped the gold watch into her skirt pocket and looked around. A glimmer of silver sticking up out of the dirt caught her eye. She smiled crookedly. It reminded her of the earring she'd buried outside the marshal's office to buy time to unlock a cell. She took a closer look and saw it was a key. It must have fallen out of Daniel's pocket. With another glance at Daniel's sleeping form she quietly went to the cabin and opened the door. What she saw moved her more that she would admit. The two chairs were side by side and Kitty was asleep with her head on Dillon's shoulder.

She caught Dillon's eye, put a finger on her lips and held up the key as she closed the door behind her. He nodded. She raced over and unlocked his handcuffs. Kitty stirred and Molly gently put a hand over mouth.

Kitty's eyes sprang open but she didn't make a sound.

With his hands free, Matt untied the rope holding his ankles. Molly untied Kitty whispering softly, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sunlight flooded the cabin. "Isn't this cozy?" Daniel stood in the doorway pointing his rifle into the room, face filled with fury. Matt's eyes followed Daniel as he waved the rifle around with his finger on the trigger. He was crazed with anger. His wild eyes settled on Molly, and he pointed the rifle straight at her.

"You stinking whore, you're in cahoots with these two. You all had a big laugh at my expense, but I'll laugh last." He took aim at her head.

Horrified, she stepped back. "No, Danny boy, it wasn't like that."

Matt saw that Daniel was fully focused on Molly. There was no time to hesitate. He hurled himself at Daniel. They both fell. The rifle fired upwards hitting no one.

Matt grabbed Daniel's shoulders. The rifle dropped to the ground. Daniel punched Matt in the jaw but Matt managed kept hold of Daniel's arms. They rolled across the muddy floor gripping each other.

Kitty had her eyes on the rifle Daniel had dropped. The men rolled away. She got on the floor and crawled to the rifle. Matt saw her, and with all the force he could muster, shoved Daniel off his body to give Kitty space to shoot.

She saw her opening, aimed and squeezed the trigger. Daniel feel back, a red splotch spread across his chest. No one could survive a bullet to the heart.

Molly looked at Kitty with relief and admiration, "Kitty, like you said, when the chips are down you can aim and fire." She smiled and expected a smile in return. Instead Kitty's eyes widened and she grew pale. She dropped the rifle, groaned and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Matt scrambled from the floor and hurried over. Molly noticed a small but growing splotch of blood on Kitty's skirt.

Matt put an arm around Kitty waist; he'd seen the blood too. "Kitty, the baby?"

She looked up at him with pain and surprise. Molly rushed over, "Kitty, I heard the marshal say baby, are you with child?"

Kitty nodded, biting her bottom lip in pain.

Molly shook her head. "We both know you shouldn't be bleeding like this. Marshal, have her lie down but not in this filthy place. She's better off on your bedroll outside."

Matt gently helped Kitty outside. She curled up in pain on the bedroll.

"Molly we could use some water. There's a small creek a couple of yards behind the house. Can you go fill a couple of canteens?"

She nodded and hurried off.

Kitty felt more blood between her legs, and the cramping worsened. She squeezed Matt's hand. He stroked her face. "Matt, you knew? You knew about the baby?"

"I was pretty sure."

"How?"

"Kitty, I know your body. When we got back to Dodge and were in bed together, your breasts felt different and even your belly felt – well – a little softer. I figured - well, I figured we were having a baby. It seemed kinda like a miracle because of what Doc said after Bonner."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured it was something a woman likes to tell a man when and how she wants to say it."

Kitty nodded, lips pressed together and tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Matt."

"I love you Kitty."

Molly easily found the creek and filled the canteens. She looked around to see if there was any mint was growing nearby. She'd seen a number of saloon girls in Kitty's situation, and chewing mint seemed to ease the pain. She spied the familiar plant and grabbed some leaves, while thinking thought about her next move. If she went back to Dodge with Dillon and Kitty, the marshal would arrest her for sure because of her part in the whole mess. She couldn't let that happen.

Her plan was simple. She'd bring Dillon the water and give Kitty the mint leaves. While they were occupied, she'd get on her horse and be gone. Surely the marshal wouldn't leave Kitty and follow. Surely he wouldn't do that.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Carrying 2 full canteens and a handful of mint leaves, Molly hurried back to Kitty. Finding the mint plants had been lucky. Chewing mint could ease Kitty's pain some, and heating the leaves in water would make a soothing drink. Collecting mint wasn't a grand act of friendship, but it was a gesture that she hoped Kitty would remember.

Kitty was curled up in pain when Molly reached her. The blood stain was growing.

She knelt beside Kitty and offered some mint, "Chew on this, it might help a tiny bit."

Matt looked alarmed, "What did you give her?"

"Just some mint to chew, I've seen it ease women in her situation." She handed over the canteens. Take a swig, you haven't had water since yesterday, then give Kitty a long slow drink. I'll tear a strip from my petticoat so you have something to wet and wipe her face with."

Matt followed the instructions without comment. He accepted the strip of cloth, wet it and gently wiped the perspiration from Kitty's face.

Tears formed in Molly's eyes at the sight of the huge marshal's tenderness. She let out a breath and slowly backed up towards her horse. The marshal didn't notice. She got to her horse, climbed on and took off. She patted her pocket. Finding Daniel's gold watch had been a stroke of good luck. She'd sell it for a good price.

The sound of galloping made Matt look up. Kitty followed his eyes and saw Molly disappear into the distance.

"She's leaving Matt. I - I thought she cared, and now she's leaving just like that."

"Molly saved us Kitty, but she knows the part she played in this thing. She should be arrested and face a trial. I'm sure she knows that."

"You going after her Cowboy?"

"Nope. I'm staying with you, lady. I wish she hadn't run though. I wish she'd stayed to help see you through this, and then face the consequences of her actions." He offered Kitty another sip of water. "In the direction she's headed she'll reach Great Bend in 4 hours or so."

"You going to look for her there? I mean after we get back to Dodge."

"She's clever. She'll probably take the stage or train from South Bend and get lost in some bigger city. It would be near impossible to track her down."

Kitty was about to answer that near impossible never stopped him, but a cramp grabbed her hard and more blood appeared.

Matt took her hand. Seeing Kitty in pain was worse for him than a bullet in the chest. "Kitty, I wish I knew how to help you. I'd go get Doc, but I don't want to leave you."

She squeezed his hand hard and whispered, "Matt, I'll be all right. I've seen women go through this since I was a teenager. There's nothing you can do and there's really nothing Doc can do." She sounded sad and resigned. "I'll be fine. I just have to get through the pain and bleeding."

"I still wish Doc was here in case of infection or some kind of complications."

"Matt, lots of women miscarry. I'll get through it. I'm glad you're with me."

He continued offering her water and wiping her forehead. She finally fell asleep and he slowly got to his feet. It was a good time to take care of Daniel McLaughlin's body.

Matt dragged the body outside the cabin and then went back and got the rusty shovel.

He glanced over at Kitty. She was sleeping soundly. He dragged the body to the creek where he knew the dirt would be soft. He didn't want to work hard to bury Daniel McLaughlin.

Digging quickly, he was soon almost a foot down. His eyes widened. He let out a laugh and dug more. In the hole sat 8 bags bursting with cash. He tossed them out and set Daniel's body where the cash bags had been. After closing the hole he removed his hat and stood over the grave. He'd buried many people: friends, enemies, and a few who had been both. He never felt right walking away without offering some words. Looking down at Daniel's grave he was at a loss, but finally muttered, "Heaven or hell, I'm not the judge but I hope you meet your father. You two have a lot to talk about."

He put on his hat and hurried back to Kitty. She was still asleep but sweat was pouring down her face. He gently wiped her brow, but she was getting hotter and hotter. Cooling her was hopeless, her fever was growing. He was experienced enough to know that some kind of infection had set in. She needed Doc and he tried to figure out what to do. He could rig a travois and drag her behind his horse, but that would mean a lot of flying mud and dust, along with painful bumping. He could put her in front of him on his horse, but he didn't think she could sit up. Even if she could, it would be a slow and painful ride. He could leave her and go get Doc, but he didn't want to her to be alone.

Kitty moaned and he felt her head. She was on fire. He had to do something. His options were bad but he had to pick one.

"Matt, Matt."

Stunned at the sound of his name, Matt turned towards a familiar voice. Doc was coming his way yelling at the top of his lungs.

Matt waved him over, relieved beyond words. "Doc, how'd you know where we were?"

"Molly told me." Doc climbed down from his wagon and grabbed his bag.

"What? Molly went off in the opposite direction from Dodge."

"I don't know anything about that. All I know is that she banged on my door and told me I had to get to the old Gleason place to make sure Kitty was all right. I can see she isn't."

Doc hurried to Kitty and did brief examination. "Matt, lift her onto my wagon. I have pillows and blankets set up there."

Matt nodded and gently lifted Kitty in his arms.

"Matt, there – well – there is a lot of blood, so I have to ask if you know what that means?"

"I know Doc. Kitty was carrying our baby, but the baby – well she – we – lost the baby." Matt's voice was flat.

"That helps me know how to talk to you about it." He squeezed Matt's shoulder. "We'll talk more, but let's get Kitty home."

Matt carefully set Kitty in the wagon. Doc climbed in and sat beside her. "Get us to Dodge Matt, but try to avoid bumps."

"Yep." Matt quickly tied his and horse to the back of the wagon. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed the bags of cash and tossed them into the wagon. Then he climbed up and took the reins.

Doc rubbed his mustache, "What's that – I see it's money – but there's an awful lot of it. Where did it come from?

"Someone buried it here for Liam McLaughlin." Seeing Doc's puzzled expression he added, "It's complicated. I'll explain later.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you readers who stuck with this long, somewhat convoluted story. This is the final chapter. Guests who commented, I would thank each of you personally if I could.

On with the show.

Dodge 5 Days Later

It was dusk, and Kitty sat alone in the Long Branch surrounded by Matt's love. She heard the bat wing doors and smiled as she looked up, knowing it was him.

"Hello Cowboy, I've been expecting you."

He gently kissed her forehead before pulling a chair close, and sinking into it.

"I stopped by the post office to get your mail for you."

"Thank you Matt, but you don't have to keep doing things like that. I'm feeling much better and can get around fine."

"It's no trouble Kitty." He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "This was the only thing there."

He set an envelope on the table. The writing on it was ornate but unfamiliar to her. She carefully ripped the envelope open and pulled out a letter. Surprise lit her face. "It's from Molly. I thought I'd never hear from her again. I'll read it aloud."

 _Dear Kitty and Marshal Dillon (Kitty I know you'll share this with him, so I went ahead and included his name.)_

 _When I left you outside the cabin, I rode south planning to get to a town with a railroad station, and take a train to a far away city. I figured I'd get saloon work there, and try to trick another unsuspecting rich man into marry me. I don't know exactly what happened, but I kept picturing you in pain and somehow made a turn. I found myself in Dodge knocking at Doc's door. After that, I could have taken the train from Dodge, but figured if I did, Dillon could find out where I was headed and come after me. I got on my horse, not sure which way to go, and the strangest thing happened. The next day at dusk, I found myself riding onto my mother's farm. She always said that anything was possible at dusk, and when I rode up she looked like she was witnessing a miracle. Funny, I remembered my mother being a hard woman. Now I see her as a woman who's had a hard life. Looking back I don't know how she managed to keep us fed and clothed. I remember times she pushed her plate of food to me, saying she wasn't hungry, so that I could have a second helping. There is so much that I didn't understand. Mama is old and frail now, so I'm staying here to help her and keep her company. Meanwhile I've gotten to know the neighbors and some of the folks in the near by town. There are no rich men, as far as I can tell, but there are some decent ones, and there are some real nice women. I don't expect to find the kind of love you have with the marshal, but I think I can have friends, real friends. Kitty you showed me that friendship, trust, encouragement and love are real things not just words. I will be grateful forever._

 _Your friend,_

 _Molly_

 _PS: Now the marshal knows where I am, but I hope he doesn't come to arrest me. If he does I will face whatever comes my way._

Kitty folded the letter. "Matt, are you going to go and arrest her?"

"Kitty, she committed crimes, bad crimes. Even with the extenuating circumstances of helping us, under the law she deserves jail time."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to arrest her?"

Matt looked into Kitty's eyes and saw she was ready to argue for her friend. He thought about what they'd been through, Molly's actions both good and bad, Kitty's miscarriage and the letter she'd just read.

He sighed deeply. He was a lawman, not a judge and jury, but sometimes a lawman had to make choices. "Kitty, I don't see how serving jail time would teach Molly anything. You've taught her what's important and real. You showed her how to live a good life. Jail would do nothing for her."

"Cowboy, I'm glad we both see it that way." She put her hand on his. "Matt, on another matter, I never asked you what happened with the money you found in the hole."

"I handed it over to the state. The attorney general has been putting ads in newspapers asking that anyone who has been a victim of blackmail contact him. Two people have, including the one who buried that money, so it was returned to him."

Kitty laughed, "I guess the others are too embarrassed to step forward, but at least they know they can stop burying their money. Maybe they'll go dig it up themselves."

Matt gave a wry grin, "Either that or some struggling farmers will dig it up accidentally. I'd love to see that."

They laughed together but Matt grew serious and took Kitty's hand "You went to see Doc this morning, right?"

"Or course, just like I was supposed to. Cowboy, I am fine and Doc was very encouraging. He pointed out that even though I lost the baby, we now know that he was wrong about Bonner making me unable to conceive. Now we know I can, and according to Doc, miscarriages are more common than people think, and most women carry to term afterwards."

"That's wonderful, Kitty. Doc told me something similar."

"Matt, what would you have done? I know you figured out I was pregnant, but what would you have done when I told you?"

Her question was met with silence, but she waited patiently. Years with Matt had taught her that he would only speak when he had gathered his thoughts."

"Kitty, I always thought I knew what I would do, but when I thought we were having a baby, I wasn't so sure. It's funny how sometimes we think we know what we'd do under certain circumstances. Reality makes things less obvious." He leaned closer, "Kitty, that's the long way of saying I don't know - give up the badge, keep the badge, ask the war department for a different job or a different location, become a rancher – I just don't know. I only know I love you and we would work it out."

She nodded slowly, "Oddly enough that makes sense to me. But next time, I hope it happens when we have a plan in place."

"Plan or not, we'll make it work. I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt heard sounds coming from outside. He looked over his shoulder. Dusk had turned into night. The saloon girls and bartenders had returned and cowboys were starting to wander in.

"Kitty, I'd better get back to work."

"Me too. See you later?"

"You know you will. I love sharing dusk with you, but the wee hours of the morning have a certain magic too."

She grinned, imagining him naked in bed, "They do indeed Cowboy, they do indeed."

The End


End file.
